Stevonnie
Stevonnie is the fusion of Steven and Connie Appearance Stevonnie is currently the shortest fusion in the series. They are taller than Amethyst and Pearl but are a few inches shorter than Garnet. They have an average/athletic build consisting of Connie's slim figure with Steven's chubby, stocky features, curly black hair that reaches to their thighs, and a complexion slightly darker than Steven's. As seen in "Jungle Moon", they can also grow facial hair, a trait acquired from Steven. Rebecca Sugar and Ian Jones-Quartey have stated that Steven and Connie's "ages combine" when they form Stevonnie, and that Stevonnie can grow more facial hair than Steven due to being biologically older. Stevonnie is considered to be very physically attractive, as the citizens of Beach City seem to be in awe of their appearance. Personality Stevonnie's personality is unique. As a fusion, they do not have a single, distinct personality, but instead have a blend of both Connie and Steven's minds, and they frequently alternate in their control of Stevonnie's behavior and thoughts. They carry the free spirit, friendliness, and fun-loving attitude of Steven and the courtesy, awkwardness, and intelligence of Connie. When under pressure, Connie and Steven's personalities may become more distinct, as when Stevonnie unintentionally became the center of attention at the rave party they became nervous and had a panic attack, something that can be traced back to Connie rather than Steven. During the first half of "Beach City Drift", Stevonnie was shown to be rather obsessive about getting back at Kevin. This trait could be inherited from Steven, because of how much anger he had towards Kevin. However, near the end, Stevonnie seems to be more carefree, simply ignoring Kevin's remarks and attempts to get their attention. During their fight with Jasper in "Crack the Whip", Stevonnie shows courage and determination to protect Amethyst from Jasper and to defeat her, inherited from both Connie and Steven. Like Garnet, Stevonnie is an exceptionally stable fusion, mirroring how well Steven and Connie work together separately. This stability is notably demonstrated in "Jungle Moon", in which Stevonnie easily remains fused for a few days. It also shows that Stevonnie possesses Connie's practicality along with Steven's sentimentalism as they argue over eating the bird alien. Abilities Fusions * When fused with Pearl, they form Rainbow Quartz 2.5 * When fused with Amethyst, they form Smoky Quartz 2.5 * When fused with Ruby, they form Strawberry Quartz 2.5 * When fused with Sapphire, they form Blueberry Quartz 2.5 * When fused with Peridot, they form Tangerine Quartz 2.5 * When fused with Lapis Lazuli, they form Druzy Quartz 2.5 * When fused with Bismuth, they form Titanium Quartz 2.5 * When fused with Ruby and Sapphire (or Garnet), they form Cherry Quartz 2.5 * When fused with Pearl and Amethyst (or Opal), they form Kunzite 2.5 * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire and Amethyst (or Sugilite), they form Spherocobaltite 2.5 * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire and Pearl (or Sardonyx), they form Serandite 2.5 * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Amethyst and Pearl (or Alexandrite), they form Iris Agate 2.5 Connie. Steven. attention.